Nightblade
The Lost and Damned Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Lycan Revenant |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 (TLAD) 3/5 (GTA Online) |dashtype = Tailgater (needle) Schafter (dial texture) |inttxd = Biker |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = nightblade (All games) |handlingname = NIGHTBL (TLAD) NIGHTBLADE (GTA Online) |textlabelname = NIGHTBL (TLAD) NIGHTBLADE (GTA Online) |roadspawn = Yes (TLAD) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (TLAD) 20 (GTA Online) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = TLAD |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Liberty Chop Shop/Western Motorcycle Company Nightblade is a cruiser motorcycle featured in The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' The Nightblade appears to be based on an 10th Anniversary or an older Harley Davidson Dyna Street Bob. This motorbike is mostly used by the Angels Of Death and can be considered as the counterpart of the Lycan. Like other similar bikes, there was a Beta version of it in Grand Theft Auto IV, having the "Nightblade" badge on the transmission cover, as well as a different handlebar joint with a speedometer dial mounted on it. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Nightblade returns in Grand Theft Auto Online, completely redesigned with inspiration from the Harley Davidson Night Rod Special. Notable changes are a small frame under the extended fuel tank, an air filter in front of the engine bay and the addition of tubular frames on the lower area. The seat only covers part of the rear section and rear-view mirrors were added to the handlebars. The Nightblade also sports new lights. The Nightblade’s overall design and available mods are notably sportier than typical cruiser motorcycles, some of which are completely unique to this bike. The Nightblade uses a dial cluster based on those used by the Schafter or the Tailgater, but rearranged in a way that the speedometer is on the center, the temperature gauge on the left and the fuel gauge on the right. The tachometer from the dial set, however, is omitted. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' As a chopper-style bike, the Nightblade feels heavy in both acceleration and handling. However, it still can reach high speeds, much like other similar choppers in the game and braking is acceptable. The Nightblade barely perform wheelies due to its weight and may cause excessive wheelspins on dirt road, making it unsuitable for off-road getaways. TLAD Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Nightblade performs well for its type. It has a relatively high top speed and good acceleration. Its handling is also nippy compared to other choppers. Its heavy weight does not significantly restrict its ability to maneuver, although it does stop the player form being able to perform wheelies. Its durability is weak against harsh collisions and landings after a jump as it can only take a couple of punishments before the bike starts billowing smoke and eventually catch fire and explode. The bike is powered by a push-rod V-Twin engine, producing a distinctively low-revving, loud engine sound. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Nightblade-GTA4-front.png|''GTA IV'' (Beta) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Nightblade-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Nightblade on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Nightblade-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Nightblade on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *The Nightblade appears, along with the much rarer Wolfsbane, in Malc's first random character encounter. After finding DeSean, he leads Malc and Johnny to the cheating bikers in Westminster, where their bikes can be seen. Once the random encounter is completed, the player can take one of the seven bikes, which three of them are Nightblades with a blue color. *Can be seen in the bike races. *May be one of the bikes the player has to steal for Angus. *Can be found driven near the Hickey Bridge, if the player is on a bike. *Can be found parked under the highway at the Angels of Death Clubhouse. This is under the Hickey Bridge on the southern edge of North Holland. *Can be found after midnight at the crossroad in front of the Linen Lounge (North Holland) while driving a Double T Custom. *Found in North Holland ridden by the Angels of Death in a unique teal blue color. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $100,000. Trivia General *The Nightblade plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''TLAD:'' Liberty City Hardcore. **''GTA Online:'' Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio and Los Santos Rock Radio. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When the Bikers update first launched, there was a small promotional event for the Nightblade, where the player could unlock a Western Motorcycle Company hoodie upon purchasing the bike. Navigation }}de:Nightblade (IV) es:Nightblade pl:Nightblade Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty Chop Shop Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers